Blazing Fire
by The Gifted Soul
Summary: He was a King. His wrenched older brother had deemed him too rebellious, and forced upon him the responsibilities of the entire kingdom, the lives of people and their future in his hands without so much as a warning. His younger brother, John, was oblivious of their childhood and was engaged. It's surprising he hadn't snapped before, it was about damn time. Then there is Elliot...
1. Chapter 1: Never Again

**A/N: This story is after the events in _Frozen,_ I wrote so that in a way the events parallel, but not the same, more to cause a sense of deja vu in certain parts. Elsa will be male in the story, the rest of the characters will stay with the same gender and name.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Never Again

A black haired boy, no older than eight slept peacefully in his room. It was decorated in navy blues, golds, and silvers. The light of the moon traveled from the clear sky through the window into his room, lightning his small body with an ethereal glow. His breathing was inaudible, the only evidence that he even did was the steady movement of his small chest. He snuggled closer to a small navy blue pillow, with details and a hand-sewed name; Sebastian Maximus X. Something that has become distinctive of his line was that, without fail, one of the children would have what many call "Holmesian genes" and only one inherited all the gene, no matter how many brothers or sisters were born in that generation. The Gene's name came from the first King of Langelinie: Sherlock Holmes. Only one of the children would be born with curly hair so black it sometimes appeared purple, eyes like blue hued steel, and skin like the softest and richest of creams. And one more attribute: a genius mind. The others might be born with black hair, or the icy-blue eyes, or the creamy skin, maybe even with the brilliant mind, but never with all four combined. Sebastian, like many, but unknown others, before him, was born with yet _another_ gift...

His sleep was abruptly stopped by a certain little brother, who you could've mistaken by a cousin since he was practically a polar opposite both in personality, intellect (he's far from dumb though) and physique "Psss! Psss!" he crawled with difficulty to get on the bed and once he did he jumped over his older brother, making them both bounce on the small bed. "Sebastian, wake up, wake up!' he whispers excitedly, shaking his older brother relentlessly. Said boy's eyes fluttered open for a second while murmuring "John... Go back to sleep." his head fell back on the pillow.

"I can't." the short boy then fell dramatically on his poor older brother "The sky is awake, so I'm awake. And I want to play!"

Sebastian smiled "Go play by yourself." and pushed little John out of the bed. The blond fell on the floor with a suppressed "uf", he contemplated his options for a couple of seconds. A brilliant idea struck his mind. You see, our dear Sebastian, being the most mature and reserved of the two, knew when was time to play and time to work, but like any boy he had a weakness: Adventure. Little John excitedly jumped on the bed once more and opened one of his brother's eyes "Do you wanna play Dragon Hunters?" he probed knowing what the result would be. Sebastian opened his eyes and his smile matched his brother's mischievous tone.

He was dragged by the hand throughout the castle "Come on, Come on, Come on!", while doing his best to keep his exited and energetic brother quiet "Shss! Shssssssssss!"

They opened a secluded ballroom of white marble and statues of gold and curtains of the richest red. They giggled, the older more shyly than his little brother. "Do the magic! Do the magic!" he pulled his older brother to the center of the room. They heard a small bark, John cooed and picked the puppy up "Ohhh, Cesar came too." he jumped and giggled. The black haired gave a shy smile and rubbed his right hand "warming it up" with his fingers. His gaze then fell to focus on the task, he twirled his hands so that they created a sphere-like shape, bright orange sparks started to appear, the some harmless lightning zaps until it formed into a ball of colorful sparks. John "wowed" in awe. Sebastian asked "Ready?" and the blond nodded.

The eldest threw his hands upwards and the ball shot out, and the exploded in a single but spectacular firework, red, blue, purple, green and yellow embers fell from above. John cheered "This is amazing!"

Sebastian took a battle stance "Ready?" John let go of Cesar and nodded "Ready." The black pup barked. He made a sudden pushing motion to the opposite side of the room, fire shoot from his hands, touched the ground and when it did the smoke formed a phantom dragon, enough to distinguish but not completely corporeal. It's (both iris-less and pupil-less) eyes glowed and released equally orange mist. It's appearance was ethereal and to the observant eye would appear unfinished, in terms of solidness of course.

The little blond boy giggled and took a ready stance.

Sebastian moved his hands, with moderate finesse, upward. The dragon made a grandiose standing, extending its wings, looking down on the boys; its legs were muscular and moved swiftly. Then it dove in; it's long neck moving like an attacking snake.

John evaded the "attack" clumsily, blowing a raspberry at the mute beast, giddy with thrill and energy. Sebastian was careful with the dragon's movements, making look like it had life of its own. The dragon's jaws snapped soundlessly every time it "missed" the little blond. He squealed and ran and jumped around. Sebastian smiled and continued to control the dragon. "Up, up, up!"

He smiled timidly and the fire he controlled solidified into a glistering black platform, a mixture of dull ash and small bright dots. "Yay!" he cheered and jumped to the next platform every time the dragon "tried" to catch him. Had he stayed in the same rhythm he would've been just fine, but John was a thrill seeker and he soon enough was not satisfied with the current pace. He jumped higher and faster "Faster, faster!"; Sebastian's face showed worry and anxiety. "John, slow down." he warned. Neither realized the Dragon had stopped moving, it mutely observed the situation unfold. As Sebastian struggled to keep up, Cesar, the black German Shepherd pup, got too close to him and the eldest stepped on him. Cesar's pained yelp distracted Sebastian and he lost his focus. "Weeee!" John jumped even higher and didn't realize he was about to fall 15 feet down. "JOHN!" Sebastian reached desperately for his brother.

The dragon, with will of it's own, dove in and transformed into a yellow diamond slide. John landed hard, but was spared from graver injuries. "Hmgh." he whimpered and cradled his arm. Sebastian rushed to his brother's side and cradled him. He took his arm and was forever grateful that the only wound he had was but a small scratch and a blossoming bruise. The raven haired boy hugged the blonde close to his chest, cooing comfortingly. "It's alright, just a scratch." he patted the youngest's head. He promised himself he would be more careful next time.

The both slightly tense and awkward silence was completely perturbed by the slamming open of the doors. It took Sebastian a single gaze into the man's furious features to realize, with a sinking heart, that there would be no next time. John Aurelius X resembled his father so much he might as well have been a copy, even for a baby, he does fortunately have his mother's face and heart, things Sebastian was grateful the most. Sebastian wasn't stupid, he knew very well that for that man he was the unwanted previous-marriage-son and Julius Aurelius IX made sure to make his life a living hell. "What have you done to my son?!" he stomped all the way, he looked like a madman about to pounce.

Sebastian trembled and for a second got away from his injured brother, but he couldn't just drop him. He stayed but kept him uphold by the shoulders. "It was a accident...!" he whimpered.

The man quickly took John away from him and inspected his arm, Sebastian's hands shook badly and he was close to panicking. The man's green eyes seemed almost red with rage "What have I told you?! Freak!" his hand rose high; Sebastian tearfully turned his head and braced himself for the blow that was sure to come.

"Don't you DARE!" a woman, dressed less formally, darted from seemingly thin air. She caught her husband's hand and there was no doubt she was nothing short of outraged. Her black curly hair fell in long curls, veins could been seen through her aged cream skin, and her icy blue eyes were ablaze with anger and indignation.

"This boy needs to be disciplined, Norah!" he struggled with the woman's grip.

"Hitting him is not the answer!" she help firm.

"Don't you see what he could have done?!" Julius raised his son's arm to show the bruise and cuts he got from the fall "What if he died in that fall? Look at it, does that look safe? What if he fell on the edge and got impaled? Then what?"

Norah glanced at the diamond-like slide "It was an accident Julius." her brows lowered and her voice turned cold "It isn't as if you try helping him with his powers."

His eyes narrowed and his lips sneered "If he comes close to my son, I will make sure he never sees him again." The Norah opened her mouth to retort, but it was a broken boy's plea that came out "Please, don't take John away." Sebastian held the man's leg in a tight grip, he sobbed "Please! I promise, I promise I'll stay away. I'll train. I'll do anything..." He cried helplessly his throat burned and the blur in his eyes wouldn't go away, he could feel fat tears run down his cheeks, only to be replace by new ones. "Please... Don't take my brother away... I'll be good... I'll be good, I promise."

The man stepped away, his stance nor his eyes softened, but the tension and rage were gone. Julius tired form picked up the unconscious John bridal style and more softly said "I know you had no intention of hurting John... But fire is not an element to be played with, you know that." Sebastian nodded, his eyes looked less bright and far too mature for an eight-year old. He was a Maximus, it was expected. Julius' shoulder's dropped, his eyes filled with dread because he knew the impact his next words would have "From now on, you're not to play with him anymore, nor use your powers in front of anyone, unless in training. For everyone's safety."

"You _can_ still talk and such... but... not like before." he said, trying to soften the fall.

Norah could only look with wide eyes and searing heart as her son, her baby, was force to such a thing. But no even she knew a better way, not yet. Sebastian's body was practically limp, siting on his bended legs, the only sight of life was his breathing, and he continuous stream of tears. His small hands didn't twitch from their place on the child's lap.

_"Please... not like this. Sebastian shouldn't go through this. He's just a baby..." _Norah knew that things would never be the same, she understood that marrying a woman who already had a child in a past marriage was uncomfortable; second choice. But...

She had no say, because no matter how much she loved Sebastian she was useless, she had to endure the marriage and she couldn't tell until when. He treated Sebastian as if he was an insult to himself, as if his being so gifted, maybe too gifted for his own good, was something to be despised. She could only imagine what kind of thoughts ran through her first-born's mind. _"Why? What have I done wrong?"_ he would ask, genuinely believing he had actually made a mistake but couldn't remember. And Norah would only be able to brush the tears away and carefully caressed his so often bruised cheek, because not even _she _understood Julius' motives.

Julius dark blue eyes were hidden by closed eyelids as he walked away and left his wife and her son alone. Norah hugged her son and braced herself. After he left John on his bed, after he opened and closed the door, he could hear a distant cry of anguish. From the depths of the castle, Sebastian's wail reverberate throughout it's marble walls. Leaving all those inside the castle, except the Royal family, wondering to what broken child belonged the heart-wrenching wail or if it was a very distant howl in the wind.

* * *

**Note:**

**-The dragon created by Sebastian looks like a ghost Smaug (The Hobbit) scale-wise, but the body and wings are that of Saphira (Eragon). Or if you prefer you could go to my account/profile page and search the link.**

**-I wouldn't call this a crossover... I'm just using the names and physical appearance of characters that aren't animated and whose qualities and chemistry I like very much. I refer to BBC's Sherlock. Sebastian is similar to, but not the same as, Sherlock Holmes.**


	2. Chapter 2: Mending, little by little

**A/N: I had a VERY hard time deciding for the name of the chapter and the content. I wasn't sure if I wanted to put Sebastian's childhood as whole chapters and slowly build up the background, or writing specially important events in just flashbacks. I'll go for both. Flashbacks are from Sebastian's POV ("Point of View" for those who don't know).**

**Short Guide:**

**-Julius' (The King): **36 years old, dark green eyes, straight blond hair, tan skin. Stern, a little discriminate, and very serious.

**-Norah's (The Queen): **34 years old, silver blue eyes, wavy black hair, pale skin. Kind, thinks of others before herself, empathic.

**-Richard's (The oldest of the Children): **16 years old, wavy brown eyes, brown hair, creamy skin. Detached; secretly loving, very reserved, cunning, genius.

**-Sebastian's (The second oldest): **9 years old, silver blue eyes, curly black hair, creamy skin. Quiet, determined, tends detach himself from others, a walking-time bomb.

**-John's (The youngest son): **8 years old, dark green eyes, straight blond hair, tan skin. Usually gentle, has a little explosive temper, strong, persistent.

**-Unborn baby's: **6 months, unknown.

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Mending little by little_**

**_~1 Year after the accident~_**

Sebastian had been avoiding John for a year, and it was causing a great amount of strain on their relationship as brothers. It pained the former a lot, because his wrenched mind would not stop pointing out how things could've been had the accident never happened, it would create short and cruel scenarios were John would ask him to play, or John would do something different, look at him differently.

He didn't care about the oldest. Sebastian though that for all Richard cared they could behead Sebastian, or even better, throw him into the coldest darkest cell the dungeon has to offer. "Caring is not an advantage." Those words had cemented themselves on the boy's chest like a painful anchor that threatened to drag him down. It was a reminder, that Richard didn't care, that he would not hesitate to dispose of Sebastian if he proved too dangerous, or useless, or troublesome to handle. It would be so easy...

For the last year, Sebastian would only go out of his room to eat, which proved testy every time. John would glare daggers, look hurtful, or if he was at his worst; would not even spare him a glance. Sebastian didn't know which one was worse. He did everything in he could to keep his curse under control, used the most fire-resistant glove at all times (gift of the king himself), and trained so relentlessly that Gladius, his instructor, would stop the practice a help him reach his door before he passed out of exhaustion. He didn't lighten the training (which is something Sebastian was very grateful for), but he didn't want his pupil to pass out and get injured. And if Sebastian still felt the need to tire himself more he would self-teach how to play the violin, he often didn't have to but he wanted- no, _needed_ excuses as for why he couldn't play with John.

Sebastian's only escape were his books, writing, a music. He would sometimes write, to pour his heart on the paper until the page was full and then place it inside a small wooden chest, folded like a letter but one that would never be sent.

_"I spend Day and Night, in a cage made of stone._

_Whose choice was this?_

_I cannot tell from this closed off room._

_Lonely, and scared._

_Longing but feared._

_Never changing fate it seems,_

_Ever cruel, are you not?_

_Vowing to ruin others, not your own._

_Every single time you flee unscratched._

_Racing so the next prey doesn't flee._

_Brawn won't suffice,_

_Envy is just useless._

_For ever am I destined to live in these walls?_

_Revenge... how dull._

_Every single time, Day and Night._

_Ever present you are; wretched fate."_

When words wouldn't suffice he would play the violin to his hearts content and play and play and play. Sometimes the tune would be playful, a remembrance of the cheery festivals and parties held as part of his culture; the castle would be filled with a warm and cozy atmosphere that drew closer those in need of warmth. Or he would play long, mournful pieces that told through the beauty of melody the login and loneliness he felt, the castle would feel cold as if life itself had been extinguished from the very walls.

Other times he would read to those worlds the book described, were magic is adored and loved instead of feared and despised, were creatures would help humans conquer evil; dragons are always his favorites. It saddened him, that the creature he cherished so much was always depicted as evil, greedy and cruel. An obstacle to be eliminated so that the Prince could rescue the princess and live happily ever after; he wondered if the was a possibility that who truly needed saving was not the princess, but the dragon that filled the job of protecting her of the unworthy and be killed by the one who would fight to attain his goal only to be remembered only as the almost forgotten evil dragon; forever nameless.

There were, of course, few times in which, by someone's cruel play, both brothers would end up in the same room, alone and isolated from the rest of the castle. It was then that John would ask, Sebastian would keep his gaze on his fidgety hands and stay silent, then John would try again. It would keep escalating, John would get angrier and angrier, Sebastian would keep quiet and try to curl into himself. John words were very cruel, at least for him.

Last time was different, John was in a very foul mood. Sebastian's silence had acted as a catalyst and John had enough. Next thing he knew he felt like a bull had rammed to his chest and fell on the floor under an absolutely furious John. His brother screamed and used the collar of the vest to pulled and slam against the floor the older boy. The blonde's face was red and his eyes puffy with tears of frustration and confusion. Sebastian was shell-shocked, his eyes were open wide and he gaped at his baby brother. John raised a shaky fist and with all his strength punched Sebastian, who could only feel the fist as it collided with his cheek and made him see stars. His icy blue eyes blurred and he finally struggled.

The screams and thuds alerted those outside and in a matter of minutes a brunette teenager, Richard, came running through the door,a and fell, or kneeled, hard on the floor with the intent of separating John from their raven haired brother. "Knock it off, you two!" he yelled. John, both blindly aiming and wildly thrashing, struck the eldest on the face with his elbow. Richard was sent backwards, his face that of shock and pain, his nose started to bleed. His formal garments were crumpled and stained with droplets of blood.

None noticed the chimney...

Inside it, the fire had turned into a straight column, taking every inch of the width and brightening the room more, as night had fallen. It had begun as a weak flame, then John pressured for answers, the fire grew, when John pounced, the weak flame had turned into the current column of fire that tethered on the edge of melting the chimney, but did not reached outside of it. It reached for the heavens, it roared in anguish, in a way, it was a plea for help. It was the ever-present beacon of terror in the deepest corner of the prodigy's mind.

"Why?! WHY DO YOU HATE ME?! WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG?!" the child sobbed.

_"I don't hate you, John... I don't hate you... Please, you have to believe me..." _Sebastian's head echoed with a broken voice over and over again until his eyes leaked tears and his sight became blurred. The commotion outside was unheard by the struggling children, and were greeted with the thunderous shouts of guards and a certain King. The bulky guards took John away with relative ease despite him thrashing around and screaming bloody murder, face red with exertion and wet with angry tears. Richard crawled to Sebastian and placed a careful hand on his brother's shoulder. Sebastian stared blankly at the roof, breathing heavily and crying mutely, his arms had fallen on the floor limply at either side of him after the guards had disentangled John from him.

The King was outraged "What is the meaning of this?!"

John had calmed down and only emitted small and weak sobs. The guards did not relent their grip. Richard helped sit the unresponsive Sebastian, the flicker of his eyes and made him look like in a frozen state between shock, disbelief and numbness. The eldest's brown eyes, so rarely emotional, were full of a grief only known to those who have lost loved ones. Sebastian was dying, in so many ways. "Take Sebastian to his room, call a doctor to tend Richard." He told a spare guard. Richard raised one hand to stop him from closing further, it would only make it worse. He stood, taking Sebastian with him, and slowly made his way to the distant room of the latter.

The King came closer to the chimney, and couldn't help but wonder what fire could've possibly completely scorched the inside of it. And more puzzling yet, not a single amber remained.

Norah walked hurriedly and struggled to keep calm. She had jus returned from her daily strolls through the city when she was told of what had occurred, by Richard himself. He had talked like the subject was but the weather and not a fight between Sebastian, who couldn't control his powers efficiently, and John, who may or may not be well on his way to a very rebellious adolescence. She was scared, John would be easy to talk to as he was sensible but open about his feelings. Sebastian on the other hand is not, he listens and keeps quiet, he never talks about how he feels or what he thinks, he never asks for help, he caries all his burdens, worries and guilt deep within. He might manage, but humans are frail and need others to share the burdens of life. That's why a king has his queen, that's why youths learn from the eldest who learned from those who were seniors back then. When this delicate cycle is disrupted the balance in that person's life is changed, without proper guidance he will lose sight of his path, his dreams, and goals.

Norah was getting closer to Sebastian's room, with a terrible thought Richard's words gave birth _"If we're lucky, he'll lose himself and probably submerge so deep into his mind that he will be practically comatose and will be... useless, for lack of a better term."_

The Queen opened the door slowly, her son just sat near the window, unmoving.

_"If not, he'll go mad and turn the kingdom and half the world into his funeral pyre. Regardless of which, he loses."_

Norah breathed and neared her son "Sebastian?" she kneeled and the sight broke her heart, unshed tears filled his eyes to the brim, he quietly stared at the floor and never glanced at his mother. "Sebastian, honey..." A tear feel and he looked up "Oh, child..." she softly brushed the tear away, and with the wet cloth inside the bowel beside Sebastian, she pressed it against his swollen cheek. Norah hated to see her son's face marked with the purple hues of a bruise, one that will take many days to disappear.

"Will they hate me too?" her boy pointed at her swollen belly.

She frowned in confusion "'They'?"

He smiled a little, with tired eyes but it was genuine "Richard says that because you've had three son's and the King's mother has had a son and a daughter there is a 70/30 chance of either being the child. I agree, but I deduce that they'll be fraternal twins, considering your appetite and the size of your belly. He says that the twin gene in our family is no-existent, but I know that on the King's lineage there are records of twins."

The pregnant mother was, for no specific reason, both shocked and happy. She took his hand and placed it on her belly; there were kicks "No, No one here hates or will hate you Sebastian, especially the babies. And yes..." she leaned closer to his face and tapped his nose, keeping his other hand still in place "I secretly agree that we have twins on our way. Now then, would you play chess with me?"

He crinkled his nose when it was tapped, and unable to stop it, giggled softly. He relaxed his tense body and nodded "MmHmm!"

* * *

**A/N: God, that poem is just horrible. Buuuut, I wanted to write one so bad. So, there are key things that happen that will make a permanent impact on Sebastian, so keep an eye out. I have a couple of symbolisms too. BTW, please tell me if you find typos or any kind or error (wrong used words, etc.). **

**P.D.**

**-Could someone explain me how this Beta thing work? I could really use some help.**

**REVIEW! XD**


	3. Chapter 3: New faces, posible friends

**A/N: *Rant warning* I can't believe that my friend was DISAPOINTED that I'm writing fanfiction of Frozen. Can you believe this shit? Geez... I understand she finds Disney childish, but she didn't had to deflate and be disappointed, 's not like she had the right to expect anything. Honestly.**

**Anyways... Extra long chapter to compensate for absence.**

**Update on the ages in the current chapter:**

**-Julius' (The King): **38 years old

**-Norah's (The Queen): **36 years old

**-Richard's (The oldest of the Children): **18 years old

**-Sebastian's (The second oldest): **11 years old

**-John's (The youngest son): **8 years old. -Doesn't appear in this chapter-

**-Elliot (Male Elsa): **7 years old

**-Anna: **4 years old

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: New faces, posible__ friends_**

**_~ 3 Years after the accident~_**

"Alright, at my mark." Richard said to Sebastian as they walked through the village. Arendelle bustled with life and the fresh winds of spring made it a perfect day for a stroll. They were currently on their way to the castle to celebrate Prince Elliot's birthday, meanwhile Richard took it upon himself to "train" Sebastian the science of deduction. They both had the intellect for it after all, and a place of fresh faces was a good place to continue practice. In the world of monarchy there is _always _an affair going on, as most marriages weren't for love but for political and economical convenience.

"What exactly do you want me too find, Rick?" he drawled.

"Just tell me what you can find about that woman to your right. And don't call me Rick, it's Richard."

Sebastian's eyes fell on the woman, they resembled those of a predator about to pounce of an unsuspecting prey.

"Now."

He didn't say a word. For the whole minute he spent observing every detail of the woman, every movement. His eyes barely ceased to move, only when he focused on a specific detail then kept on with the next. Piecing details together based on what he already knew. He blocked out everything else, sounds, smells, sights; everything. Richard always warns his brother not to do that, but this time let it slide.

The young adult glanced at his pocket watch "Times up."

Sebastian looked forward and blinked to get rid of the sudden over-awareness. "I've warned you that you shouldn't let yourself go into a tunnel-vision. If your life is at risk those seconds could mean your end, but since there is no danger here (that we know of) I won't drill you. Now, tell me what you've deduced."

Sebastian looked at the woman, then at Richard "She's in her late twenties, recently married, not very bright but competent enough to know her husband is cheating on her (She's easy on the eyes but maybe not of her husband's taste), she doesn't mind since she has a lover of her own (look at the state of her marriage ring, all scratched even though it's very expensive and rare proof of constant removal, she's not using gloves which is very common in married maidens. Could be cultural origin their lack of use). Her husband is further ahead with a woman that is just barely in her twenties, so most likely he was bold enough to bring his lover and is now flirting with her. The young man beside the before mentioned woman must be her respective lover, he's unwed or he hid the ring, can't see any marks because he's wearing gloves, quite smart. Her husband is Charles Woodford (her ring sports a rather massive diamond, only found in South Africa. Further more, look at the round and brilliant cut only done by Woodford's latest polishing machinery)."

"She could've bought it." The brunette countered.

Sebastian Shrugged "Perhaps, but I only know of one woman who married Charles Woodford recently: Emily West, now Emily Woodford. Her purse still has her family's crest."

"Doesn't she have a twin?" he countered again.

"Had, her twin died of leukemia two years ago."

Richard nodded in satisfaction. "Good enough, you didn't make any observation of her personality or weaknesses, but you still have much way to go. Still good, if only vague."

Sebastian discreetly blew a raspberry at him brother. He scoffed without malice "Childish." but smiled a little. This way their way to tell eachother were the other stood, how they felt in that moment and how they took the other's words. Because in a world were each of their movement was watched and criticized they couldn't afford to appear weak for a split second. They instead mastered the art of subtlety and body language. Only when alone would they talk with direct words and actions.

"Well, she's an obvious adulterer and loves to show off riches. Rather dull, don't you think?" he teased.

Richard smirked "Indeed." When the castle doors came into view and they were crossing the bridge that connect said building to the village he said "It's show time, you know what to do."

"Be a good boy, follow orders whether you like them or not, don't ask questions and as always, agree politely." Sebastian recited in a practiced monotony. "And be a good lil' opportunist if the chance arises." he added.

Richard nudged him "Behave."

Sebastian simply smirked innocently, if even possible and promptly replied that he wouldn't make such promises.

* * *

"King Adgar. Queen Idun." Julius' voice was polite and while they might not find anything amiss, Sebastian thought that a little more and the King would sounded bored. He wouldn't be surprised, the King visited out of courtesy, Richard was brought to learn and, of course, Sebastian was brought to be prepared for the "Just in case the first-born dies" scenario. The youth wasn't impressed in the least.

"King Julius, as always is a pleasure to see you come by." Both Kings looked sincere for a moment. _"So, our dear King Julius isn't just a walking bag of ice, who knew?" _Sebastian thought nonchalantly. He thought very poorly of Julius, he might be the King, John's and the twin's dad and his mother's husband, but he wasn't and would never be_ his_ father. What he did back then was nothing but brief pity, one that vanished quite quickly. Julius earned Sebastian's hatred (and unbeknown to both, Richard's dislike) they moment he first slapped him. He didn't need the incident, just a mistake.

"I'm sorry about Norah, I hope she gets better." he continued sadly. Oh yes, his mom. It had escaped his mind briefly that he was angry before Richard decide to distract him with deductions. Because while they would spend a week of parties, balls and festivals his mom would be in bed sick and weak. The thought that Julius had the nerve to leave his mom sick unworriedly made Sebastian's blood boil. How could he, after giving birth to twins who we're sick _too_, just leave her behind to attend a birthday?! He took a deep breath at the sudden rage that made his heart beat madly and his body shake with adrenaline.

"Breathe." Richard whispered. He knew his little brother well and that kind of deep breath, his chest expanding with air and his eyes dead set on the King, was a bad sign. A sign of anger and a high risk of blocking his logic and do something he would later regret. He was a versatile actor, he could be a slumbering lion one minute, dangerous but lazy and uninterested but the right bait would turn him into the most vicious of wolves, aiming straight for the jugular with no quarter to give. It frightened Richard the first time he saw a _glimpse_. He was terrified to see what an out-of-control Sebastian would do. With or without his powers, Sebastian, his little brother about to be 12, was someone to watch out for.

Both were distracted by their clouding thought and worries, until the Kings decided to play some game before the ball started and preferred to be alone "...Idun dear, would you be so kind as to present our guest to the children? I think they would like that." The Queen smiled and nodded. Giving a respectful bow she neared our Princes "Would you like something to drink first?" her voice was matured but melodious and both brothers agreed that this was a better way to spend the evening. If Richard got bored he could just ask to be shown the library and Sebastian had a passion for horses, they surely had a stable nearby.

"We would like that very much." they said at the same time, and with the same expressions and tone. It was in times like this that showed how alike they were.

The gentle Queen covered her mouth and released a soft giggled. "Well then, follow me." she then guided them to, were they surmised, the kitchen. The castle, in Sebastian's honest opinion, was the humblest he'd ever visited. It was decorated with simply designed tapestries, and had the known v-shaped roofs which where used in northern countries. Sebastian genuinely praised the architecture; whoever built the castle had practicality and elegance in mind. It was a well made combination. It even felt like a _home_ should; warm. Sebastian found he liked the place very much.

Richard nudged him playfully when the youngest lagged behind, being distracted by the castle's structure and all. He found it amusing that his brother was more enthralled with a buildings and animals than he would be with most people. Perhaps he couldn't blame him.

They walked in silence until curiosity got the best of both boys and started asking questions (Richard was the eldest, but was just as eager to learn about Arendelle, even if not initially so). It turned out that, despite her quiet nature, Idun was very knowledgeable of the kingdoms history and even the materials and how long ago was the castle built, and so on. It was quite entertaining for all of them to exchange facts and curiosities about each other's homes and customs.

* * *

Sebastian had to admit that he just ate one of the most delicious pastries in his life but was not happy, at all; his brother didn't permit any more slices after the fourth. The bastard ate five.

"Well, now that you've had your fill..." she smiled remembering the intense but funny bickering Sebastian started for the right to a fifth slice. She was relieved that they had childish instances of their own, they were so serious and detached it worried her. "I could present you to our children. They're much younger than you, though. Hope that doesn't bother you."

"Exactly how young are they?" Sebastian inquired.

"Well... Elliot is now seven."

He shrugged "No."

"Anything extraordinary to make mention of? Sickness? Bad habits?" Richard asked. Of course.

"Oh neither... well, not exactly..." Both raised an eyebrow. "Follow along and you'll see for yourselves." her face showed the briefest of unsureness, but enough to spark suspicion and confusion in both boys.

* * *

"Well, he asked for it and I answered truthfully." he defended himself, his face had a proud and mirthful look that he knew irked his brother to no end. He wasn't lying about what he said, he didn't know. Didn't make it any less funny though.

"Oh yes, brother, you did. But forgot to mention the bucket of oil, butter and... grease, was it? On top of the door." Richard smarted. He was a little on the long-lasting grudge holder side.

"I only knew where was the book; not what was on top of the door, Rich. I'm smart, not all-knowing."

The Queen struggled to keep her laughter in check. Baby Anna was energetic but not one inclined to mischief, and Elliot was too sweet and courteous for that. Their parents sure had their hands full with these boys.

"Well-

"Queen Idun!" Julius called. "Sorry to interrupt, but I need my son, Richard. I want him to meet someone- You stay here." he barely spared a glance at Sebastian. "So with no further ado I'll take him away for now." he smiled and help his son by his shoulders like a father would do. Richard's face was the epitome of uncomfortableness; suddenly the air a filled with tension and awkwardness and Idun was simply speechless and knew something had changed in that brief exchange. Julius said those words as one would scold a dog, with even shorter eye contact.

Sebastian's face changed completely. His lips turned into a sneer and his eyes narrowed and glared; at Julius, who was doing a decent job of ignoring the atmosphere (and Sebastian), or maybe he was just obtuse (or stupid). With finesse he turned Richard around and guided/pushed him the same way he came. Ice blue followed them all the way until they disappeared around the corner. Silence fell, the hall felt to wide and long without the chatter and laughter that was filled with mere seconds ago. It was disheartening and uncomfortable.'

The Queen fidgeted; she saw. Her mind tried to come up with ways to distract the boy who had been so carelessly dismissed in front of her eyes. She knew he was not Julius' son by blood but... she never thought hat their relationship would be so... hate filled. It confused her that, while he treated Richard normally, like a father should, he would treat Sebastian like he was a... bastard or unwanted son. It was in some way contradicting, he was brought here to learn as well wasn't he?

She had no time to say much, the curly haired boy was already leaving "If... you excuse me, Your Majesty..." He paused walking and his head lowered slightly "I wish to walk around on my own. Sorry..." he then quickened his pace dramatically and made his way forward my head bowed and fisted hands.

* * *

None of his senses we focused on were he was going. _"He's so evil. I hate him... Why does it hurt?... My chest hurts..." _He stopped and stubbornly rubbed his stinging eyes with his sleeve. It was so confusing for him, he just couldn't place were he stood for the King. That man was a mass of mixed signals and he couldn't place what each meant.

He didn't know.

That was more infuriating and confusing than anything else.

He sighed and kept his eyes closed for a long time, clearing his mind and picturing being home. Back when his real Dad was alive... he would smile and chuckle when he would claim to be a pirate and fake being defeated by a mundane attack of a five year old boy. Even Richard would smile more often... And at his birthday, January 1st, they would lead him to the highest balcony the castle had to offer and let him use his magic to create fireworks that would compliment those of the citizen's; still awake and outdoors despite the cold. It was much fun. He smiled to himself dreamingly. He would give up much to go back at that time, but going back wouldn't change nothing. The war would still ravage the city; his father would die and his mom would marry Julius.

Those thought brought Sebastian to reality and sobered his face very quickly. Only when he heard squeals and giggles behind the door to his right did his head shoot up; at some point, maybe to hold himself together, he had grasped the massive wooden door's handle and opened slightly. His curiosity slowly got the best of him, and he slowly leant against the wood opening it more. Now he could hear more clearly the squeals-

Why did the air felt cooler? The puzzlement multiplied when, after taking a single step inside there was the distinctive sound of crunching snow. He looked down and saw that, indeed he had stepped on snow.

_"What on earth... Snow? Indoors? In the middle of summer?!-"_

"I'm here! I'm Here!"

"Brace yourself!"

He didn't have much more time to think because the next thing a ball of snow collided with his face. He gasped and in his haste to run he slipped and felt hard on his back with an undignified "Unf!"

There others' gasps. "Hnng..." Sebastian slowly pushed himself enough to be on his hands and knees, raising one of the to soothe the sore back of his head. He mumbled incomprehensible things, his brows furrowed. After his sigh had stopped doubling, a white patch feel on the floor; a small patch of snow. The remains of the ball of snow that had assaulted his face had gotten stuck on his hair and fell down his bangs, partly wetting them as they mysteriously melted fast. He stared dumbly at his hair.

"Sorry!" a boy timidly apologized, griping the same handle the older has gripping before.. Sebastian recoiled, looking up at the source of the voice. His hair was a rather unusual color, specially for someone so young; white (nicely combed too...). No, more like platinum blonde, compared to the snow it had a yellow hue, therefore not white. He was dressed in simple and plain light blue garments that resembled sleeping pajamas more than anything else. His skin was tanner that Sebastian (he was pretty close to paper white), his eyes were blue, not as light as Sebastian's but not as dark as John's. Suddenly Sebastian felt and saw how thin he was compared to the boy, the other had baby fat but still. He looked healthy.

Sebastian wondered if he looked like an underfed dog. All skin and bones beneath the cover of fur or in this case clothes. He was covered completely, the only skin one could see was the one on his face and upper neck.

He wasn't wearing gloves.

A little girl hid herself behind her brother. Her face was round with blushing chubby cheeks and big round eyes that matched her brother's. Her hair was strawberry blonde and was fashioned in two low ponytails. She wore and yellow and green dress that Sebastian suspected was intended to be worn at the birthday party, and winter gloves. And boots.

How interesting.

"It's... okay." Sebastian snapped out of it and stood up hastily. "I just didn't see that coming." he added hesitantly.

"Who is he, Elliot?" the girl whispered. Like any child; one would know what they're talking about from a mile.

"Sebastian." he said quickly "Prince Sebastian Maximus X of Langelinie." he felt more self-conscious with the ridiculously long name he had. Couldn't his parent's settle for a name that was short, or at least easily shortened?

"Oh! You're a prince." The boy, Elliot, smiled. "I'm Elliot and this is my little sister, Anna." he signaled towards the girl who stubbornly kept herself half hidden behind he brother. "Are you cold?" he pointed at the mysterious leather gloves. It was summer after all.

"Oh no!" he panicked "It's just... habit." he changed the conversation as soon as he opened his mouth "So..." He glanced and saw the entire ballroom was covered in fresh snow, and decided that was the most obvious subject. "How is there snow in here?"

"Elliot has ice powers." the girl piped up, looking up with big and wide eyes, while she played with her skirt. She reminded Sebastian of the twins back home... who were also sick.

Sebastian smiled but it dimmed with unsureness and worry for three others that were two days away. Elliot scratched his head and fidgeted "Would you like to see?"

The eleven-year-old's eyes fell on the blonde, his face betrayed how interested he truly was. Elliot placed his hands together an a glistering ball of snow formed. Sebastian watched with awe; blue snow flakes danced around the globe and along with it shoot up and exploded if countless more. The sigh had a beauty and purity that Sebastian committed to memory.

_"Mom... What is that statue for?" he frowned._

_"Isn't it pretty?" she smiled._

_"It is." he answered truthfully. It was very beautiful indeed, it was the statue of a horse, that stood on his hind legs with his hair swirling wildly, and a dragon, whose body was forever frozen in the process of retracting his wings mid-flight. Their noses were close like they were both observing the other intently. The both looked strong, graceful. It didn't appear to be a buff afford of both, more like as survivor in their own right, through teamwork or might, they were showing respect to each other. Acknowledging. _

_A picture of harmony "But, what does it do?"_

_"Nothing of the obvious sort." she kneeled down to her son's eyelevel "But pretty things might help here." then she tap her son's chest, were his heart pulsed with age-old pace._

He took those words to heart. Sebastian giggled softly and messed with Elliot's hair, his eyes filled with warning "Don't let your wings get cut off."

* * *

**A/N: Surprise, didn't that coming did yah? I'm neglecting my other fanfic but it's just because I have so many possibilities and liberties with this one I get carried away when writing ;P Sorry 'bout the long writer's block. Two weeks at Orlando is exhausting. Especially when you have to go everyday to a different park ,cuz a certain daddy forgot we needed the tickets and had to wait for my uncle for ship them to my other uncle's mail. It was a mess, funny one too. I saw Anna and Elsa at the parade BTW. XD**

**BTW, this happens shortly before Elsa strikes Anna with her magic in the movie, _now_ we've gotten to the movie's timeline.**

**REVIEW! XD**

**P.D.**

**-Could someone explain me how this Beta thing works? I could really use some help. Maybe some suggestions, Pwease?**


End file.
